Playing Hard To Get
by loudmouth15
Summary: "Go on a date with me." "No." "Why not?" "Because I don't want to." Brittana one-shot. Inspired by the Notebook


Playing Hard To Get

**Author's Note: I got this idea after watching the Notebook. I don't own glee or the characters.**

"Wow this place is packed tonight." Mike, Brittany's best friend says.

"It's always packed every year." Brittany points out as they walk inside the fair. After a few minutes of walking around, Mike's girlfriend Tina, meets up with them.

"Let's go on the bumper cars." Tina suggests, and they go over to stand on the line. Mike is in the middle of telling a story when Brittany interrupts.

"Who is that?" Brittany asks, motioning to the pretty Latina with gorgeous wavy hair, laughing on the bumper cars with their friend Quinn. Mike just shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh, that's Santana Lopez. She just moved here." Tina explains.

"How do you know her?"

"She came over to Quinn's house one day when we were hanging out." Tina says, Brittany just nods her head. When the ride finally stops, Brittany sees Santana exiting the ride and runs up to her.

"Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce." Brittany extends her hand. Santana just looks at her like she's crazy.

"That's good for you blondie." Santana says, with a snarky tone. She tries to walk away, but Brittany just keeps walking next to her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Brittany says with a smile. Santana looks over at Quinn with an expression that says, '_what is she doing?'_ Quinn just stifles her laugh.

"Again, that's good for you." Before Brittany can respond, Puck, who she can't stand, puts his arm around Santana.

"She's with me Pierce." He says with a smug grin, but Brittany just ignores him.

"You wanna dance with me?" She asks Santana.

"Um, no."

"…why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Santana says with an annoyed tone. Well, she's not really _that _annoyed. '_She's actually really cute'_ Santana thinks, but she's not going to tell her that. Mike and Tina finally catch up to Brittany. Mike gave her a '_what are you doing?'_ look but Brittany just waved it off.

"You wanna go on the ferris wheel?" Brittany hears Puck ask Santana. Santana just nods her head and they begin to walk off.

"That's actually a good idea, we should go on too." Mike says, he notices Brittany hasn't said anything. "Are you coming Britt?" He asks,

"Nah, you guys go ahead." She responds. After a minute of Brittany standing by the ferris wheel, she gets an idea. She walks over to the guy running the ride.

"Hey, can you stop the ride?" She asks politely.

"You have to wait a minute." The guy says, but Brittany is too impatient. She waits for Santana's seat to get closer to the ground before she latches on to the pole above it.

"Oh my god Brittany, what are you doing?!" Tina shouts. Santana just looks at her like she's crazy. Well, she's been looking at her like she's crazy all night, she can't blame her.

"I just gotta ask you a question." She says to Santana.

"And that couldn't wait until _after_ the ride stopped?" Santana asks, exasperated.

"Go on a date with me." Puck looks like his head is about to blow off.

"No."

"Why not?" Brittany asks, she just wants to take her on a date, what's so bad about that?

"Because I don't want to!"

"Okay fine." Brittany says. Santana thinks she's finally given up until Brittany lets one of her hands that was holding her up go.

"Oh my god are you crazy?!" Santana shouts.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Will you go out with me?" Brittany pants. She looks up at her hand which is starting to slip so she switches hands.

"Oh just go on a date with her San!" Quinn yells.

"Fine! I'll go out with you." Santana says, Brittany smiles.

"Nah, on second thought you don't have to." Brittany says, dangling dangerously. Santana really didn't want this girl to fall.

"No! I want to!" Santana shouts quickly.

"You want to go out with her?!" Puck asks, red in the face. They both ignore him.

"I couldn't hear you, what was that?" Brittany eggs on.

"I'll go out with you!" Santana shouts angrily. Brittany finally puts both hands back on the pole. Santana lets out a breath of relief.

"Okay, okay, we'll go out." Brittany says with a smug look on her face.

"You think you're so cute and funny, don't you?" Santana asks, Brittany just laughs. With a smirk, Santana reaches over and undoes Brittany's belt and pulls down her pants, ignoring Brittany's protests. Her duck boxers on display in front of everyone. Brittany eyes widen in embarrassment. Everyone on the ferris wheel laughs. A minute later, the ride finally stops and Brittany gets kicked out of the fair for her dangerous behavior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm just mad I didn't get her number." Brittany says to Mike as they walk through the park.

"Do you really think she would've given it to you?" Mike asks with a laugh. Brittany just ignores what he says whens she sees Santana walking through the park. Mike follows her line of sight and laughs again.

"Go get your girl." Brittany just smiles and runs over. She taps Santana on the shoulder and Santana turns around. She smirks when she sees Brittany

"What do you want now?"

"Your number." Brittany says, cheekily. Santana smirks,

"And why do you need my number?" Santana asks.

"So I can take you out on a date." Santana raises her eyebrow,

"What date?"

"The one you agreed to."

"Oh yeah, I changed my mind." Santana says, grinning.

"No, you promised. I know acted crazy last night, it's just, something was drawing me to you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I guess I went a little crazy." Brittany says, Santana's heart nearly melts at her words.

"I bet you use that line a lot." Santana says playfully. Brittany shakes her head and smiles,

"I don't. They're not lines, I really think you're beautiful." Santana tries not to smile widely, but fails. She extends her hand,

"Give me your phone." Brittany grins and gives Santana her phone and they exchange numbers. Santana then begins to walk away, but turns around and runs up to Brittany. She pulls her in for a kiss that nearly blows them both away.

"Pick me up at 7 blondie." Santana says with a wink and blows a kiss. Brittany grins widely,

"I'll see you then beautiful!"


End file.
